In recent years, information processing apparatuses have been handling more sensitive information such as personal information and encryption keys that are used in encryption and decryption of information. Accordingly, information processing apparatuses need a function for preventing acquisition, manipulation and the like of sensitive information through unauthorized access, that is, a so-called anti-tampering function.
The anti-tampering function is realized in the case where, for example, the information processing apparatus is provided with a casing, a storage medium disposed in the casing and in which sensitive information is stored, and an erasing unit that erases information stored in this storage medium, by the erasing unit erasing information when opening of the casing is detected.
Incidentally, because sensitive information is always exposed to the danger of unauthorized access, the anti-tampering function needs to operate even in the case where power is not supplied from the power source when the information processing apparatus is not in use, and constant supply of power is needed to components constituting the anti-tampering function.
Accordingly, information processing apparatuses generally ensure constant supply of power for the anti-tampering function, by incorporating a battery, capacitor or the like for the anti-tampering function in addition to the power source for when the information processing apparatus is in use, and periodically replacing the battery, capacitor or the like.
An information processing apparatus (mobile terminal) described in JP 2011-210055A is provided with an information processing unit, a tamper detection circuit, a first battery that supplies power to the information processing unit and the tamper detection circuit, and a DIP switch that turns power supply from the first battery to the information processing unit ON and OFF. Furthermore, the information processing apparatus is provided with a second battery that supplies power to the tamper detection circuit as backup for the first battery.
The information processing apparatus reduces the power consumption of the first battery, by turning the DIP switch OFF in the case where the information processing unit does not need to be operated. The life of the first battery is thereby extended and the period from the start of storage in the case where the information processing apparatus is not in use until use of the second battery is started is extended. Accordingly, the anti-tampering function in the period during which the same second battery is incorporated is maintained for longer.
However, the cost and the time and effort involved in the periodical replacement of batteries or capacitors for the anti-tampering function mount up. Also, while the information processing apparatus described in JP 2011-210055A is able to extend the replacement period of batteries, capacitors or the like, there is a problem in that the configuration for controlling power supply is complex and the number of components increases.
The present invention was made in view of this situation, and has an object to provide an information processing apparatus that enables acquisition, manipulation and the like of information through unauthorized access to be prevented with a simple structure, without needing constant supply of power.